


Chocolates

by HopelessOwls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessOwls/pseuds/HopelessOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Tonks share a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this ship, guess I just wanted to give it a little more love. Enjoy!

“So what do you think?” Tonks narrowed her eyes, hoping a squint would make it easier to read in the low light. The picture depicted some small creature that seemed to be half-pixie and half-mermaid, a combination Tonks hadn’t thought was possible, with a pale lavender body and bright pink fins and feet. The words under the picture named it a “pamphi,” seen only during full moons. “It’s cute,” Tonks murmured finally. “Does it do anything?”

“They steal berries from birds,” Luna said from above her as she shifted her weight to her knees, trapping Tonks’ hips. “And hide in people’s tea kettles.”

“Why tea kettles?” Tonks wondered aloud, already knowing the reply she would get, and frowned thoughtfully as she heard something that sounded like a box being opened over her head. She twisted around, trying to see what Luna was doing, taking a moment to appreciate Luna’s exposed body from where she kneeled over her. “Why not tea kettles?” Luna pushed Tonks’ head back facing the headboard and plucked the paper out of her hands, ignoring Tonks’ questioning look.

“Wouldn’t they get hurt when someone makes tea?” Tonks asked, settling back into the pink with yellow polka-dotted sheets. The sheets were Luna’s idea – Tonks should have known the decoration of their bedroom would be interesting when Luna took full charge of it. That had been their agreement; Tonks decorated the downstairs rooms while Luna took the upstairs. The result was the living room, dining room, and kitchen were modestly decorated with little clutter for Tonks to trip over and the bedroom, guestroom, and Luna’s study were covered in bizarre pattern combinations with even more bizarre color schemes. Their bedroom was covered in polka dots and stars, with a bright green carpet, pink-painted furniture, and dark purple walls, illuminated by glowing stick-on stars that were charmed to mimic the constellations.

“No,” Luna answered blithely, “they enjoy hot liquids. Though the tea may come out tasting funny, I suppose.” Tonks frowned again as she heard more rustling, this time combined with the feeling of something soft being placed between her shoulder blades, followed by another slightly farther down her bare back.

“What are you doing?” Tonks asked curiously when Luna told her to stop squirming. “Are those chocolates?”

“Yes.”

Tonks smiled, stretching out as Luna placed the chocolates down the curve of her spine. “Do I get any?”

“All mine,” Luna said with a kiss to the back of her neck, blonde hair tickling Tonks' shoulder as she propped herself on elbows on either side of Tonks’ head. Tonks shivered as Luna kissed her hair, and then took the first chocolate into her mouth, her tongue swiping against her skin.

They were silent for a long moment, the silence only broken by the occasional, small, pleased sounds Tonks made as Luna’s lips moved down her back. It was quiet moments like these that Tonks loved the most – moments that were rare when one was an auror, especially when one was an auror living with Luna Lovegood.

Luna paused when her lips met the small of Tonks’ back. “I have another trip planned. I’ll be spending 4 months in Italy. That’s where Pamphi originate from, I think.”

Tonks felt a little less warm hearing her say that. As much as she pretended differently, she always missed Luna when she left on her research trips, missed her presence, the spontaneity, the way Luna could light up a room with just her smile, even her experimental cooking that occasionally resulted in explosions and often in ungodly smells permeating the house for days.

“I want you to come with me,” Luna continued, pressing a lingering kiss to Tonks’ skin.

“Really?” Tonks twisted around to look at Luna, who propped her chin up on arms that rested on Tonks’ backside, where the last chocolate sat. “I’ve never come with you before. I’d have to get off work.”

“I know. Do you want to come with me?”

Tonks pushed herself up on her elbows so she could see Luna more clearly. “Yes.” Luna’s eyes lit up and her face split into a bright smile. “Are you going to eat that chocolate?”

Luna laughed, plucking it up and offering it to her. Tonks ate it from her fingers with a smile and lay back down on her stomach.

Humming, Luna rubbed slim fingers over the backs of Tonks’ thighs. “Get on your knees.”

Grinning, Tonks did.


End file.
